Ultimate Illness
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: Shadow turns up sick, and is offered to be taken cared of. Quarrels unintentionally rise, and his behavior throughout is questioned. Though really, how hard could this be? Maybe more than what the patient and caretakers can handle...
1. Chapter 1

**Before you go on and read, I just want to inform the reader of a few things. First of all, this story was actually on hold since early 2016, LITERALLY. Overtime, I've edit it a few times and held it due to not sure if it should be published or not, and if people would even like it. So.. the story is here now because?**

 **I'm pretty much posting and complete writing it for myself now. It's what I have fun with, and it's what I enjoy. So why not? I don't really care if it gets attention, but I'm going to spoil myself and do something I felt I should've done for me. And, I rather not delete it anyhow.**

 **Secondly, this story does contain OCs I have created. I enjoy creating characters, and just for the fun of it.**

 **So if you just plan loathe OCs, then... sorry?**

 **Lastly, please give thoughts and constructive criticism if you actually end up reading this fic. XD**

 **Anyway, please review if you don't mind, and... Enjoy.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, looking around the house for his friend. His pal didn't answer at the first call earlier, he needed something to ask him. "Where are-" He stopped in place, as a pair of white-tipped yellow tails caught the corner of his eye when he walked by the fox's door. Seeing that the two-tailed fox was sitting in the corner of his room tinkering with his handheld device. The young fox looked up, quickly putting it down under the bed.

"Yes Sonic?" He exclaimed. Getting up off the floor and making himself presentable.

The blue hedgehog rubbed his arms, glancing around the small room of his brother. "The heater isn't working. Do you have any idea why? I tried messing with the heater almost an hour ago, and the whole house seems to be stuck in an ice cube tray." He then paused to see the fox acting off, noting the handheld's screen glowing under the bed.

"And... just what are you doing there?"

The fox scratched the back of his head, looking towards the side as he knew it was inevitable. "Well." He started. "Last night, I was attempting to make a back up generator that can store an abundance amount of chaos energy for emergency future use. But.."

The mechanic then bent over and grabbed his device, swiping at the screen briefly to show what he meant. "Just this morning, I found that I had used too much of it. And, it kinda caused a pause in the electrical currents throughout the place. Thus. No heater. I'm really sorry."

Sonic looked at his little bro, seeing that he means well. Folding his arms, thinking of a verdict. "So, you've been hiding that since the middle of the night?"

"But I'm figuring how to fix it right now!" Tails exclaimed. "See!" Running over to Sonic to show him what he has come up with to reverse the effects on the screen of his device. "See! It's simple really! The energy went into a 'pause' stasis. In which is that similar to when one performs the chaos control move. Much of it's energy used in one section alone at a time forcefully can create the same affect temporarily. Until that force is counteracted by another wave of energy opposite of that, but also must not be the same power level of the chaos energy. However, I can easily create another force that's opposite due to the result of that almost nothing can be compared to the energy in the first place. So a simple-"

The fox's voice faded off into nothing but chatter in the air, as the hedgehog skimmed at the plans, nodding, even as he didn't understand much of what was on the screen. Though acting as a harsh critic, he placed a hand on his chin. "Well, very... Interesting."

Tails came to a halt with his speech and placed the device down, a little upset by the response. Then without warning, Sonic scooped him up into a big hug and swung him around.

"Of course I know you can fix it! You can fix anything! Did you really think I would ever think less of you!?" He exclaimed, giving him a rub on the head as he still held him in his arms.

The fox laughed, squinting his large eyes. "Alright, alright! I get it!" He yelled, getting out of the hug, stepping back on the floor as he attempted to fix his yellow hair fringe and chest fur. "So I will get to work then. Shouldn't be too hard. Presuming, nothing will explode..."

Tails grabbed a couple of tools from his desk, as well as his personal device and the chaos emerald. "This shouldn't take too long." He lastly stated, as he walked out of the room.

Sonic smiled, another day to begin. But it was freezing! It was probably colder in here than it was out there. He didn't exactly check the weather outside today, didn't bother to. It was more likely just a poor frozen wasteland with frost covering everything. It will take a long while before it gets a little warmer, it should be alright the rest of the day considering now it's the early morning.

Just then the hedgehog's ear flicked. He heard something crash, or tumble, most certainly near the stairs. Speeding out of the room to check.

"Why does a light bulb have to be placed so high up?" A mumble was said. As that person then got up off of the wooden floor, rubbing their head.

Sonic then appeared, standing at the side. "What happened?"

The girl looked up at the light bulb, which was located quite a few feet up from the stairs, against the right side on a wall. "I was trying to reach up and unscrew it, because it wasn't turning on when I had tried to flick the light switch."

The blue hedgehog shook his head. "None of the power works, but Tails is fixing it right-"

Suddenly there was a low hum, as the power was successfully being restored back to the house. Some lights turned on around the room, and slowly air was being produced out of the nearby air vents.

Sonic looked around with a surprised look on his face. "Oh, I guess he fixed it already." He said, closing his eyes and rubbed his ear with a smile. The fox was a genuine one, he is. However, turned his vision back to the current person. "But what are you doing trying to go and switch out a lightbulb on when it's not needed at this time? There's plenty of sunlight to go around."

The girl rubbed her arm. Not sure exactly what to say first. "Well.. I.. Was trying to.. Test one's ability." She stated a little quickly, raising up an informative finger. "That of which in this situation it would be, flight." She then said shamefully, holding her hands together while looking at the floor. Now realizing that this action was stupid.

The hedgehog's eyes widen a bit, turning to see the light on the stair's wall. "And so you made that to be your goal?"

She nodded, looking off to the side. "Yeah... Probably not the best choice considering that one can easily fall down the steps." The girl now said with a nervous laugh, rubbing her head. "Which, I did. So..."

The blue hedgehog then smiled. "You know, you can practice anytime you want outside. You don't have to be stuck in here. I know I wouldn't. Just, not when it's this cold."

The girl then too smiled back, but thought back as well in uncertainty. "I could.."

"Alright. It's done and fixed. So at least the place can try to get warm. Oh, good morning Nova!" Tails said happily, walking into the room.

"Oh, morning Tails." She answered, always glad to see the cheery kit. "Though what are we going to do till then? As we wait for everything to be warm?" She asked, as everyone walked together into the living room. Nova is a violet hedgehog. She wore a light lavender dress that had a turquoise lining at the bottom, navy-blue jeans, silver shoes that had a cyan wave at the sides, and white gloves. Her hair was let down, and she has blue eyes.

As for her predicament, she has the power of flight. Though, she can't say that she has ever mastered that skill. Because she hasn't. Leading to much falling, crashes, and one time off of a tree when younger, due to her many attempts. Which always seem to lead to failures. No one has ever took the time and offered to help her before, or maybe it was just hard for her to get off the ground. It was only that.

Sonic folded his arms in thought. "Well, why don't we all go outside then. Maybe we can get some hot co-co. And.." The cobalt hedgehog paused, smiling in the back of his mind. "Maybe even a chilli dog." He finished, as he moved the curtains of a window to the side to see the outdoors.

The yellow fox nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. Hot chocolate sure does sound really good right now."

"And it would be nice to go walking in town." Nova said. Though noted that Sonic hasn't moved from the window yet, still staring outside while still in place.

Tails and Nova turned their heads at him. "Um, you're okay Sonic?" She asked.

Sonic nodded, still grasping the curtain to the side. "Yeah, I just never seen so much snow in one place. Let alone Greenhill."

"Oh, well that's- Snow?!" Tails exclaimed. Now him and Nova ran to the blue hedgehog's side, looking out from the window.

It WAS snow. Everywhere. Covering the yard and laying atop the dark chocolate colored tree branches. The sky was in a very light gray state with traces of the blue from above being sighted behind the almost white clouds. The snow layer laid as perfectly as icing on a cake all throughout the landscape. All was beautifully crystallized and blanketed under the snow.

Nova's eyes beamed bright, and gasped. "It really is snow!" She exclaimed, pressing her nose and two gloved hands against the glass. Such a sight not being a normal concept to her, yet was delighted by it.

Tails smiled too. "This is incredible! I would never figure Green Hill would have any! It's after all much more of a tropical like place due to its position and climate on the planet."

"That's, what I just said basically.." Sonic trailed off.

Nova then turned around to the two. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get sweaters on and head outside!" She said, her and Tails running up the stairs to do so in excitement.

The blue hedgehog smiled, watching them as they both went up. As Tails' guardian, he knows that just because the fox has an IQ of three hundred, doesn't mean that he lacks any childish charm. The same goes for Nova. She's leaning a little more on the silent side of things, but she sometimes has her moments and acts as a little girl.

Soon the two came running down the stairs. Tails had on a lime coat with a scarf and toboggan. Nova had on a gray sweater with a light blue scarf, putting her hoodie up and over her head with her hair tucked in.

"We're ready to go!" Tails exclaimed, raising a thumbs up at his friend.

Nova then looked at Sonic, seeing that he didn't put on anything.

"Sonic? You're not going to be cold outside?" She asked in concern.

"Everyone can feel cold." He said. "I'm just not one to put on a coat."

Suddenly he sped off upstairs, then in just a couple seconds, came back down with a bright red and white scarf around his neck.

"I'll put on a scarf instead."

Tails and Nova laughed, as the three all started to head outside.

...

...

...

...

...

The sidewalks were cleared out from the snow, as well as the road. Most, if not all of the cars on the street were driving by slowly in caution. A few stores and businesses were opened today, as other people walked down with their weather attires for the occasion. The children no doubtingly wanted so badly to let go of their parents' hands and jump in the snow. Though doing it now in town was not the time.

"So, are we going to find a nearby stand, or are we going to the cafe?" Tails asked, as the three was walking together.

"The cafe." Sonic answered. "It's better. Also, I rather much sit down in a warm building."

"So, the cold does bother you?" Nova asked, with hands placed in her coat pockets.

The blue hedgehog smiled, looking around the place. "Not as much as _bother_ , but usually I'm running. That warms me up. In fact.." He said, putting a hand on his chin in wonder on what the waterfalls and And hills would look like in this type of climate. "I could take a jog right now.."

"Too late." The fox exclaimed, pointing to a building a few yards from them. "We are already here."

The door opened, immediately the warm air ran past them. Tingling their noses and slowly thawed their faces. A transaction from breathing the frozen air. The placed smelled of cinnamon, with mixtures of the presence of other warm beverages' senses around them. It was welcoming, like going to grandmother's house for Christmas. The inside matched the atmosphere, tan colored walls that was bordered with a soft forest green design. With warm-colored pictures in frames along the walls. There was rounded tables with soft-lime cushioned chairs, with other mobians and a few humans in the place. The main counter to order was at the back, with the simple machines that can create your average cappuccinos or mochas of your liking.

The little brass bell above the door rang a light ring, as the door then closed behind them.

"Sonic? I haven't seen you in forever!" A male voice called out from the back, waving an enthusiastic hand up in the air. A couple of the customers turned their heads to see the new comers.

"Same goes to you Mirage. How is everything holding up?" The blue hedgehog replied back, smiling as he rested an elbow on the counter he approached to.

The silver opossum laughed, he was wearing a brown uniform currently. His light soft hair tucked under his cap. "You should see this place when it's not the weekend, everyone needs their morning coffee."

Sonic folded his arms to his chest, taking his time to look around the establishment. "I bet. Say, where's Ginger? She's not working today?"

"Nope, she called in sick. Though she really didn't want to miss a day of work. Very loyal to her job. Not, to mention her persistence." The opossum sighed, shaking his head. "She did try to convince me otherwise, saying that sickness is only a state of being, and that she can still work. But then I told her that she probably doesn't want to get anyone else sick here too, and she agreed."

Sonic smirked, then faced back to Tails and Nova.

"Alright, you two can find a table, while I go order the hot chocolate. Shouldn't take too long." Sonic said, as he then faced back around towards his current conversation.

Tails nodded, as the duo then found a free table near the window.

"I'm glad we decided to get out of the house, it was colder in there than it was outside." The fox said, taking his seat and took off his scarf and toboggan, laying it on his lap.

"No kidding." Nova replied, taking off her hood from her head. "Though, the snow is nice. A new change of pace." She said, looking out of the large window and into the street. Mesmerized by the shift in the outside world from greenery to glowing white. Truth is that she loves snow, even as she has not seen it much in her life.

The female hedgehog blinked, as a thought crossed her mind. Turning towards Tails and leaned a bit forward in her seat. "So, any ideas you want to do in the snow later? Maybe a snowball fight?"

The yellow-colored inventor smiled widely, his two bright turquoise eyes lighting up as he sat straight up. "Oh yeah! I was just thinking of a battle strategy that we could perform! I think we should take the position to the right of the house somewhat near the shed, we could both go up and against Sonic from different sides."

Nova raised a brow, becoming confused as she laid a hand on the table. "But isn't he you're best friend? I would figure you would team with him."

"That wouldn't make a very fair fight. Sonic is after all, fast. So we need to try and get him down. That and I was already meaning to get him back somewhat."

"Oh."

The violet girl wasn't sure to think it was just Tails being Tails, or was possibly hinted on for being the weaker link of the two heros.

Just then Sonic came back, holding three foam cups of the hot chocolate on a tray. Placing it on the table in the middle. "See? That was pretty quick. They also had a special today, because of the weather that is." He said, as he took a seat for himself. Pulling his chair in up to the table with the others.

"Thanks." Nova said, as the three each received a cup for their own.

Tails smiled enthusiastically at the sight of the chocolate, then without clear thinking, he took a huge gulp from the cup, nearly spilling it in reflex. "Ah! It's hot!" He exclaimed.

Sonic turned to his buddy. "Yeah, that's kinda what hot chocolate does." He said, smiling a little, trying to hide it in failure.

The hedgehog then turned and faced Nova, as Tails without him looking gave him an annoyed attitude. The female hedgehog was blowing softly into her cup of the hot beverage. Holding it with two hands as she looked down at it.

"Umm, Nova? Why are you blowing in it? I mean I know it's hot, but don't you have pyrokinetics?" He asked.

She looked up from the cup. "Yeah.." She said, as she looked to the side uncertainly. "But I actually like it better a little cooler. It has much more of a noticeable chocolate flavor that way. And besides, I don't think much of pyrokinetics. Most of the time I forget I even have it."

Tails stared at his cup, mad at it. That is for burning his tongue and having to wait a moment before diving in and enjoying the beverage. "Well I sure could use that right now. Consider yourself lucky."

The female shook her head lowly. The same goes with pyro along with flight, she doesn't know exactly how to use it, but she is still immune to heat though. She doesn't actually care about it anyway. Though that doesn't mean it wasn't a pain. She wonders from time to time now, if it was better not to have it.

Suddenly the room shook, as a blazing light blinded them for a brief second. The people in the building all shielded their eyes. Then the light disappeared, like if it never happened. A crash was heard, as a table in the middle of the room was knocked down, as a certain black hedgehog was now laying on it. Seemingly tired and frustrated.

The three friends stood up from their chairs.

"Shadow?" Sonic said, shocked with large eyes.

The black and red hedgehog got up from the now broken furniture, dusting himself off. "Guess you enjoyed that little display? What do you want faker?" He said, sniffling.

The blue hedgehog folded his arms, what a better time to mess with some old friends. "Sure, it's always fun to see you around. But if you really wanted to say hi, all you had to do was to go through the front door." He replied, smiling.

Shadow kicked the broken pieces of the table to the side. Luckily nobody was sitting there. "I see you don't bother to change. But where exactly is-"

The life form stopped, just now looking around at his surroundings. With all of the people staring back at him in silence and much astonishment. Then in realization he kicked one of the broken legs of the table to a wall in anger. "DANG IT!"

Tails slowly raised one of his hands up. "Um, yeah. What's up with the attitude? Have you never seen a coffee shop before?" He stated, used to the dark hedgehog in a way.

"I think he always had an attitude honestly." Nova said to the fox in a small whisper.

"Don't start with any talk girl!" Shadow exclaimed, pointing at her fiercely. His voice was a bit off, sounding muffled in a tone.

"But you actually do. I'm not making fun of you." She responded, with both hands up in innocence to prove her point.

Sonic looked up at the hedgehog. "Shadow, I'm just thinking outside the box here." The blue mobian stated, tapping his fingers in a pattern on top of the table he was standing beside. "But... are you sick?"

The dark life form pierced him with his deep red eyes. "And why do you care? Anyways, I have other things to do than to stick around with a nuisance like you. So fair well."

Shadow closed his eyes, standing still with two fist by his sides. In a position with much concentration. A few seconds passed, then nearly a whole minute passed. The customers as well as the friends could only stare at him with concern, and awaiting any results he was trying to configure.

...

...

He opened his eyes back up in shock. He was still there.

"What?!"

The yellow fox placed a hand on the table. "You can't chaos control?"

"Any other bright comments?" Shadow mumbled. Still holding his fists in gripping place.

Sonic tapped his foot impatiently. "Shadow, is it messing up the way you function? Because it sure looks like it."

"I didn't know you can get sick. I thought you were.. Immune? To just about everything. Considering you were never technically 'born' to say." Nova stated, Tails nodded in agreement.

"I'M FINE!" The black hedgehog yelled, becoming angered. Startling everyone else in the building, silencing them further. Then began marching towards the entrance of the cafe in anger. "And mind your own business. You people heard of that before right? Well- ah, AAHHH CHOO!"

Another bright light shone into the room again, and disappeared as it did before. This time Shadow was sitting in a corner with a tipped over flower pot. If anything, the plant itself was probably terrified. Hoping to itself that Shadow wouldn't destroy its existence next. He rubbed his nose, with tired eyes. "Ugh.. Blast it."

Mirage placed both hands on the counter in frustration. "Can you _please_ go somewhere else and NOT mess up the place?! It's bad enough that half of the consumers in here doesn't even know how to at least through away their napkins and straw wrappers!"

All of the customers turned to the opossum, staring at him with stern facades.

The opossum rubbed his arm, looking to the side nervously. "I, um.. Apologize for that everyone."

Sonic turned back to his rival, with gloved hands placed on his sides. "Well Shadstir, tell you what. Why don't we take you back to our place and let you recover there. Maybe we can even find out what's up with you."

Shadow scoffed. "Oh really? You think I'm just going to ' _tag_ _along_ '? Bet you'll even try to give me soup."

"What's wrong with soup?" Tails asked with innocence, just thinking about what to eat later on.

"Come on. Besides, you always conceal yourself. It would be good for you to get social." The blue hedgehog said.

"I don't want to talk to people I dislike, now _that's_ not good for you." Shadow replied. Then sneezed again. This time appearing behind the counter of the cafe, knocking down Mirage and a few cups.

Sonic, Tails, and Nova went over to the counter, looking behind it.

"You're okay Shadow?" Nova asked.

The hedgehog groaned. One of the cups had a beverage in it, which spilled on him and the opossum. "Ugh, I had better days..."

He then gotten up, lending a hand to Mirage. Who now had to bend down and get his workers cap again. "Fine, I'll go and get attempt to receive 'care' faker, but that doesn't mean that I think you're doing me a favor."

"Alrighty then." Sonic stated in minor victory, casting a satisfied smile as he clasped his hands together. "Said and done. Mirage, you need any help cleaning-"

"Nope! Just, please. If Ginger would have ever seen the place like this she would use me as a mop!" He exclaimed, pushing Sonic and friends towards the door and passed the busted table. "I'll take care of the mess, but you three take care of him! It seems that he's gonna need it. Have a good day to all of you as well." He finally said, pushing them all out the front entrance without warning. Shutting the door with an apparent slam.

Tails held his scarf at hand, looking at the door's facade while the little bell jingled. "Well, that was something."

Shadow then moaned, beginning to walk down the sidewalk without them. "Let's just get this over with.."

The others sped up to the hedgehog. Nova placed her hands in her coat pockets, looking at him in curiousity. "So, is this your first time being sick?"

He simply nodded, with both eyes locked on the road ahead of them. Not bothering to budge.

She thought for a moment. Watching the floor of the walk as they moved on. "Well, that sucks. Maybe it won't be too bad."

The fox scoffed. "Really? That's what Sonic said when he took me for a run on his back in the Summer right after I ate yogurt. Worst. Idea. EVER."

"Hey! At least it was something to remember!" Sonic exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

"You bet. I remember when you made that sharp turn through the valley, and then that's when my snack decided to-"

"Will you two shut up!" Shadow yelled. "It's bad enough that I'm sick! I don't want to hear your random stories on dairy products."

Nova gave a small laugh.

"What? What's so funny?!" Shadow nearly exclaimed.

"Apparently, you may hate dairy. That means you hate cheese, chocolate milk, ice cream.." Nova said, smiling.

"I don't hate dairy." He replied, all making a turn around a corner. "Why does everyone think I hate everything?"

Sonic laughed. "You, kinda act like it Shadow."

.

.

.

.

.

 **I guess, there goes chapter one.. I don't even know when I'll post the rest, but the other chapters are pretty much ready except for the last one. Please leave thoughts and comments in the reviews, I will be sure to read them. And, that's it until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here." Sonic announced, as he opened up the front door to the house. A gust of warm air came through and onto them like a wave, tingling their noses and casting a pleasant sensation on their cold-numb faces.

The fox took off his coat and winter wear, looking around the place as his fur briftly ruffled up delightfully from the welcoming new conditions. "Wow, I didn't think the place will warm up that fast." He said. Then faced the black hedgehog who was now leaning against the doorframe. "Shadow, you might want to get yourself cleaned up. You after all had something spilled on you."

Sonic then sniffed the air near his rival at the mention of that, taking off his red scarf while doing so. His eyes wandering out to the ceiling while he thought of the scent, figuring out which to label it. "Hmm, something with cinnamon."

The dark hedgehog mumbled to himself, less than amused by the inferior's child-like ways, marching off into the building. Not bothering to take note of the structure, nor examine his surroundings.

"Shadow? Don't you need to know where the bathroom is at?" Nova asked, lowering her hoodie from her head. They've only recently arrived, and he's acting as if he owns the place.

"I can find it myself." He said, walking towards the right into the hallway, his hands clutched in tight fists by his sides.

Nova couldn't help but bring forth an unintentional smiled, tilting her ears to the side slightly and began to face the other direction. Carefully choosing the manner in which she would say her next statement. "That's not it..."

"I think I now know that!" He yelled, then marched off to the left.

Sonic smiled, closing the front door. Shadow was always annoyed or bother by something. If a leaf was to fall on his head for example, he would probably grumble and kick the tree. At least, that's how Sonic sees it. It was sometimes fun to mess around with him, even his friends agree... Most of the time. Though, he can't blame him; due to certain events that took place. There has been times, he wonders if only if it never happened, that Shadow would have actually been a fun guy to hang around. Almost like him.

Whoa, that would actually be pretty weird.

And... Creepy...

Overall he doesn't like talking about it. In fact, most of the time he treats it as if it never happened. Like if that part of his brain had shut down or something. He obviously moved on from it though, and nevertheless, no one mentions it. Perhaps, it was something the blue hero himself envied about him. "Alright then." He said, recollecting his mind. Wrapping his scarf around in his hands, about to go forth to put it away. "Tails, do you want to see what's up with Shadow as in terms of his condition? Maybe see what we are actually dealing with?"

The fox folded his arms, turning around as he stared at the hedgehog with one brow up. "Sonic, I'm a mechanic, an inventor. NOT a doctor. He's not a robot. I can't just fix him like some broken engine."

Tails then sighed, knowing that the hedgehog was going to object and continue to ask him until he'd agree. Raising his head as he looked off almost painfully to the side. "But I guess, I can still try to gather data from him. What's making him do unwanted chaos control.."

"Thanks buddy." Sonic said, patting his friend's shoulder. Smiling as the fox walked off, winning the argument without even trying. The child went to go grab whatever he needed to do what he must. Disappearing into the other rooms wth his two tails following him. Sonic then turned to face the female hedgehog. The girl fixing her posture and placed her hands together, knowing that she may be requested something.

"Is it okay if you can set up his room? There's extra blankets and pillows in the back."

"Okay." Nova nodded, then went to do as told.

The violet hedgehog went further in the house, walking down the hallway with a few doors lined on the parallel walls. As what he means in terms of 'in the back', she can't really say. Hating it when one will ask for her to retrieve, let's say for example, a white cup. Though in reality it was actually a very light-pink mug. You can't mistaken a cup for a mug, at least she can't, and the colors are totally different. Or when she has to go get the keys on the counter, but in fact it was on the table. There's a different between a table and a counter people. Then that person would become agitated, saying that it's the same thing. But actually, it wasn't. Her mom would get on her all the time about that.

"Back of what?" Nova mumbled to herself, hating that she sparked a memory, then swung open one of the doors in the hall in minor agitation.

When opened, a few pillows, towels, and a blanket fell on her in return. She looked down, seeing that this was what he meant. Going down to pick up all of the extra items to shove back into the closet. Keeping a mental note that she should come back later once everything was settled so that she could fix it properly.

"Well.. The back closet I guess." She confirmed.

...

...

Shadow closed the restroom door behind him, feeling a bit ditzy for a brief moment. Placing a hand on his head. Dealing with this has taken a toll on him, but he refuses to admit that. Maybe this could be his chance to finally make recovery. At least a successful one. To think that he would try relying on the Faker though.

No, that's not what he's doing. What is he saying? Trying to think of something else to ponder on, deciding now to look around at his surroundings. He hasn't exactly been inside the faker's house throughly. He thinks one year for Christmas maybe, or was that some other place? Doesn't matter, he remembers that they dragged him somewhere for the holidays. Then perhaps another scenario before. Other than that, he never really had business lurking through the place. The black and red hedgehog walked down the hallway. Noting that the place was surprisingly rather, homey. Smooth painted walls, some neatly hung photos of friends lining against them in what seems to be pricey frames. Near-silk hardwood flooring under him. His eyes catching something else now. A set of stairs, leading up into the second floor above.

"What the.." He said to himself, almost scoffing as he took sight of a miniature hallway just a story above. Then peaked his head out of the hall.

"When were you going to tell me that your place was a two-storied house?! And a nice one at that!" He yelled towards Sonic.

He heard some small laughter at the other side, no doubt from the blue rival. "You never asked! Besides, it's not like you want to go over to other people's houses anyway." Sonic responded. Shadow betting that the faker was probably smiling like an idiot right now too, grinning largely behind the wall. "What? You thought that Tails and I live in a dump or something?"

"Well I figured, as much messes that you caused." He replied. From the outside of the structure, it wasn't extremely obvious that the building was two-stories of living space. Perhaps a large attic if you've never visited, but it was a wonderous home for the blue hero and his friend. Heck, the stairs theirselves didn't even look tacky! Nice polished wood with a complementing railing, held up with practically gold bearings. He turned back around towards the hall after nearly lost in thought, almost bumping into Nova.

"Hold on!" She exclaimed, carrying stacks of pillows and folded assorted blankets. Stepping out of Shadow's path respectively after regaining her balance. "Just getting your bed items."

"Since when do I need that many pillows?" The dark hedgehog asked, having to raise his highlighted eyes to see the massive pile. Almost in astonishment rather.

"Your sick of course." She responded, walking into the guest room to set it all up. Then called back. "Besides, who doesn't like pillows? I think it would be very comfortable."

Shadow huffed, speaking up now with a noticeable clogged voice. "Well, you say that like if everyone thinks that way."

The violet hedgehog stretched the blanket across the bed after making a few battering waves with it in the air. "I had figured. But of course I don't think that EVERYONE thinks the same about everything. For pillows though, it's almost a proven fact. No one at least that I-"

She paused for a moment, stopping her own sentence as her focus was being reset to present day. Taking in a breath.

"HAD, known.. Would disagree. Almost as if, no one would agree that water wasn't a necessity."

"So your being smart on me?"

"No. Just saying." She said, a small forced smile occurring now.

Shadow was amused, approaching and stopped by the entrance to the room. Not fazed by her strange behavior. "Then consider me the first to differ. The pillows that is." He responded, making a discarded gesture with his right hand. "In fact, just place them off to the side. One will do."

Nova gave an uncertain look, pausing her current action of placing a good few of the pillows in a comfortable manner on the bed. "Are you sure? Maybe I can-"

"Just. ONE." The male repeated, making his point clear and final.

"Alright Shadow, I have the equipment on standby." Tails said, messing with a computer-like device that he had just set on the nightstand of the guest room. The hedgehog now walking into the room. The bed was ready, a large indigo patterned blanket with a single fluffed pillow. He didn't know whether she was trying to suffocate him or not before hand, there was even a huge stack of blankets at the side for just in case. The room was decent, he can tell it wasn't used for everyday purposes. But overall, decent.

He then faced the bed, a thought raised into his head. "You know I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself."

A sneezed soon occurred right after that, blitzing a few feet to the side in zapping light. The hedgehog stumbled a bit, but took back control with force.

"Tell that to the coffee..." The fox muttered under his breath. Shadow shot a look at him, which contained more than enough of a warning to not get on his bad side. His eyes darkly piercing through the small kid.

Tails hesitantly laughed. "Ha, ahh.. It's a nice day out isn't it?" He said, changing the subject.

"So Shadow, already trying to pick fights?" Sonic interfered, just entering the room. Then changed the tone within his next statement. "Seriously, if you do, don't mess up my house. Anyway, are you ready Tails?"

The yellow fox nodded, going up to his machine. "Okay Shadow, just lay in the bed please so we can start."

"You're making it seem that you're about to perform surgery on me." The dark hedgehog said, as he went ahead and laid down. His angular quills meshing against the mattress, he placed his hands together, which were resting on his stomach. Facing the ceiling, though kept the foreign machine in mind as its hums from the small motor was by his ears. "What exactly are you going to do anyway?"

Tails grabbed a smaller device with a screen on it, blank readings and graphs now appearing. "Nothing major, I'm just going to scan your body to see what's up. Then we can probably work from there." The fox stated, done with preparing the machine. Flipping a small switch.

Before anyone could say anything, the machine hummed, and rumbled a bit, as a white light projected from it. Scanning the hedgehog under its gridded rays. Soon the needed data collected on the screen, making a satisfied bing as it settled down.

Sonic blinked, surprised, staring at the device. Turning towards Tails. "When did you make this? You haven't told me anything, usually you do..."

Tails smiled, folding his arms proudly across his chest. "I've made lots of things. Just too many to keep up with." His ears tilted a bit, looking at the floor with an uncertain smile. "But just goes to show what one person can think of when they're bored."

 _..._

 _And if you were paranoid enough to build one when you believed you accidentally swallowed a button cell battery when reaching over for a handful of chips on your desk while half asleep..._

Shadow coughed a near fit, respectively in his arm as he sat up. Then looked up at the fox after he cleared his throat. "Well, what does it say?" He asked, sort of feeling tipsy at that moment.

Tails dropped his quirky gaze, going up to his device as he began to read the results at hand. He gave an astonished gasp, as the three others leaned in from their spots, trying to see what was wrong.

"Well Tails?" Sonic stated, walking up closer to see for himself.

The yellow fox put a hand to his head. "There's nothing here! No readings whatsoever! It's almost like if it didn't even scan him at all!" He exclaimed, now really was tinkering with it. Pressing buttons and swiped a few times on the screen itself, the readings shown as blank. Trying to find anything that came through successfully.

Nova looked at the small machine. "Are you sure it was set right?" She asked, but didn't want to say. All of Tails' gadgets and devices worked without fail just about every time, at least when they've already been tested.

"Yes. One hundred percent certain." The two-tailed fox replied. Then grew frustrated trying to see what was wrong, shutting down the machine completely with one lever on the side. He sighed with agitation in his voice, then pulled out a tool box from the side of the room.

"It'll take me a moment." He said, regaining his confidence. Grabbing a screwdriver as he faved his creation with determined eyes. "I'll just have to see what went wrong with the progra-

The machine exploded altogether. With pieces and parts flying everywhere and onto the floor. Some smoke emanated from what was left of the device, growing and now pouring into the air like a flood of blackness.

Tails stared shockingly at his creation, nearing dropping his item at hand. Until he clutched his head with both hands. "My machine!"

Sonic quickly opened the window, fanning the dark smoke out of the room. As Nova went ahead and grabbed one of the folded blankets and helped along with the fanning. Shadow leaped up from the bed, covering his mouth as he opened the door to get the remaining bit of the smoke out. "So much for that." He stated, looking around the room.

Nova placed the blanket down. "Sorry about your machine Tails." She said.

The fox shook his head, collecting all of the pieces from the ground. "It's fine, I suppose. I can always make another." He replied, though was upset still nonetheless.

Sonic dusted off himself. "At least the smoke didn't get everywhere, neither stained much."

"Yeah, but it smells like a sorry grillout in here." Shadow replied. "Not very appealing."

Nova patted down her small dress. "But why would Tails' machine do that? That's the real question." The hedgehog stated.

Tails shrugged disappointedly, facing back to his machine. "Who knows, some of these machines I have made are powered by stored chaos en- wait. I think that why!" He said as he gave a snap of his fingers along with his exclamation. Then nearly face palmed himself. "I'm such an idiot. Of course we can't scan Shadow, let alone do anything with him. Due to the fact that he is still carrying the emerald that had possibly caused this mess in the first place." He said. "The emerald he has effected the chaos energy along with it in the same way it altered Shadow's chaos control back at the shop. In which that left over chaos power in my device was trying to react in the same way, but it possibly couldn't because the machine isn't a form of organic life in which it can take the same outcome of the misguided 'chaos control' ability as-"

"Sooo..." Sonic spoken up, cutting his little pal off. "Basically the emerald exploded your machine because it has chaos power in it." He said, catching somewhat along to what his buddy stated.

Tails sighed. "Sure, yeah. You can say that." The fox said, tossing his tool down to the side.

The blue hedgehog folded his arms in response, eyeing his friend. "Okay then. So all we have to do to continue is to take the emerald from Shadow then. Fair enough."

The dark hedgehog's red eyes widen. Looking at his blue counterpart in surprise. "You expect me to just give you MY emerald?! Please, like if you will make me!"

"But Shadow." Nova spoken. "How else do you expect to get better? Surely you don't want to stay in this condition. Besides, Sonic is going to have to give you the emerald back anyhow. Right Sonic?" She asked, turning her face towards the cobalt mobian.

The blue hedgehog nodded. "Pretty much. It's not like I'm going to blackmail you or anything, I'm just going to hold it until then."

"Who's to say that you won't just run off with it, going Super Sayian in the sunset as you please?" Shadow grumbled annoyingly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm holding it temporarily." Sonic replied. Trying to break into his thick head. "ONLY temporary. And since when have I used the Super form as a toy? It's only for emergencies anyway."

"Your ongoing ego is one problem you have with it. You think every battle you have with a monster or the Doctor himself is some kind of an awesome ending to a fantasy story. Because _everyone_ just adores how you defeat the bad guys and save the world in your glowing fancy banana suit. Then you make it some kind of big deal, then you mention it almost every half hour, saying: ' _remember_ _that_ _one_ _time_ _when_ _I_ _saved a whole alien race. Or when I sliced straight through a monster's head. Or what about preventing a time paradox by teaming up with my younger self? Yup, not to mention that I'm the fastest thing alive. But I bet you_ _knew_ _that_ _by_ _now_ '. And you still ramble now you cocky blue-"

"Alright! So what if I have boasted here and there!? That doesn't mean I'm an absolute downright jerk!" Sonic stepped forward, gradually raising his voice. Poking an index finger in the other hedgehog's chest "And that 'banana suit' saved people's lives, even YOU went super! What!? You still have amnesia or something!? I'm surprised that you can forget everything else but still remember Maria somewhere in the back of your head!"

Shadow gritted his teeth. Eyes were fury of fire. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" He yelled, tackling Sonic as the two began to rumble right then and there.

Tails and Nova quickly ducked behind the other side of the bed, opposite of the two hedgehogs. They both watched as the brawl began, not sure what to do.

"So, do they normally do this type of thing?" Nova asked, a little fearfully.

Tails blinked, as Sonic threw the dark hedgehog down to the ground. "Sometimes, they have their moments, but I've never seen them like this before..."

Shadow then returned the favor, by kicking Sonic in the gut towards the wall.

The violet hedgehog flinched at both events, as Sonic quickly got up and punched Shadow in the face.

"We really have to stop them, their just hurting each other." She said. Not wanting to look anymore, but did because she wanted to make sure that they won't do anything in the category of murderous.

The fox moved his two tails. "I'm not even sure if there's anything we can do. At least without obtaining injuries for ourselves."

Shadow regained his balance, as Sonic was just about to send another blow. The black and red hedgehog grabbed his incoming arm, and threw Sonic at the wall behind him. Hitting the back of his head.

Nova and Tails saw and aghast, as Shadow summoned a chaos spear. Ready to throw it at the blue hedgehog. But Sonic had other plans, soon turning into a spinning blur on the floor, a spin dash on standby, ready to bring on the fight. They were both going head on.

"HEY! Stop it!" The girl shouted, standing up now from the side of the bed frame. Picking up a pillow. "You two are acting like idiots!" She yelled, and threw the pillow at Sonic, which was an interference with his charging spin dash. In result he staggered his spin, bumping into Shadow as they both fell and hit the floor.

The two hedgehogs both sat up after brief moans, rubbing their heads. Then looked up to see that they were on the floor. Giving each other an angered 'I hate you' face at each other. The pair now getting up and dusted theirselves off. Though were both tempted to knock the other person down, but they knew better. That will only get them back to fighting again.

Sonic stretched and held his left arm, which was a bit sore due to Shadow swinging him by it. "I said I was just going to HOLD IT! Jees Shadow, getting worked up over a little jem?"

"And putting it in YOUR hands!? I rather leave it to Rouge than the likes of you! Besides, I found this one myself, and I'm not going to allow an annoying blue pest to take it and flee."

"We're both the same species! You just called yourself a pest smarty!"

"I'm not blue genius. So far you're the only cobalt thing in the house. Here, let me help you add black and purple to the mixture."

"What? You're a painter now _Picasso_? Let me see you go and try!"

"I SAID STOP!" She yelled, now in toppled frustration. With a big commanding voice, filled with authority as she stood up straight. "You two are acting ridiculous! Now before I kick you both to the moon, prove to me that you can handle each other for the rest of the day WITHOUT trying to kill one another!" Nova exclaimed, eyeing them both to see if they dare to do anything stupid.

Sonic and Shadow both blinked. Surprised of her change of attitude. But with no other better choice, the two stopped.

The three hedgehogs looked over to Tails, in which he quickly placed his handheld device down under the bed, smiling.

"Were you recording the whole time?" Sonic asked, not fully recovered from his anger towards Shadow. Saying that sentence in an agitated tone.

"It's alright, it's gone now." Tails said, picking it back up and showed the screen side of the machinery. Proving his point further. The screen only had an empty light-blue void. Sonic nodded in response, as he looked around towards the black hedgehog.

"Eh, sorry there Shadow. Seriously, I'm not going to take it, I'm just going to hold it." Sonic said calmly. Looking dead-eye at the lifeform, meaning it in honesty.

Shadow folded his arms, looking away from the Faker's sorry gaze. "Even if you are still an idiot. However..." He trailed off as he looked around the room. "Isn't this place a mess."

They all scanned their surroundings, it was indeed a huge wreck. Having lost its resemblance to your average room; the walls were now cracked where Shadow had thrown Sonic, and the wood on the floor was damaged. The pillow that Nova had threw at Sonic was now in shreds because of his spin dash, and there was still pieces of machine parts laying around like if a child had left a whole tossed-over bin of toy parts on the floor after playtime. This room was pretty much now done for until they can fix it up.

"So.. I guess we have to clean up." Tails spoke in close disbelief. "Not to mention the possible rings we need to spend now to fix the wall."

"Don't even mention that..." Sonic moaned, putting his head on the broken wall. His statement earlier was overlooked he suppose. The hedgehog said to Shadow to not mess up the house, but he didn't actually consider that BOTH of them will be held responsible. He might as well start placing up DO NOT ENTER tape on the door.

Nova placed her hands in her coat pockets, moving her gaze off to the side. "I mean, I did tell you guys to stop. It could've been a lot worse."

The four friends froze for a moment, looking around the room. Waiting for a minute or so in silence. For something to happen.

Nothing.

"Oh, I guess nothing's going to happen." The yellow fox said in disbelief. Being the first to speak. "Well that's nice."

Sonic was relieved as well. Then came to mind on something, turning to Nova. Since coming here, she was seemingly always a soft-centered spirit. "I've never heard you yell like that."

She gave a small shrug, deeply wanting to apologize for it. "When you have two little brothers at hand, you're going to have to do what you must to keep the balance. Even... If that means getting as loud as them."

Shadow picked up the remains of the pillow, shredded and emptied of its fillings. When he did, some of the pieces flew into the air like thick dust. Exhaling a frustrated sigh. "I guess I'm no better, I can help you clean- uh, uff, UP!" He exclaimed with a huge sneeze. With that, he teleported again. The three heard a big thump in the closet after he disappeared in the light, followed by a few more smaller ones with rumbles of objects falling.

The door slowly opened, revealing the dark hedgehog sitting on the floor with hangers and other home necessities disorganized.

Sonic stood up straight from the wall. Looking at the life form. "Y-"

"Don't even bother." Shadow said, lifting his hand up in a halting manner. Proceeding to get up from the floor by himself.


End file.
